sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire Cleanup Department
| director = | producer = | writer = | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | narrator = | music = Chiu Sin-hang Marco Wan Ho Kwan-wai | cinematography = Choi Ko-bei | editing = Tong Wai-wing | studio = Media Asia Films Entertaining Power Samart Limited mm2 Studios Hong Kong | distributor = Media Asia Distribution | released = | runtime = 94 minutes | country = Hong Kong | language = Cantonese | budget = | gross = }} Vampire Cleanup Department (救僵清道夫) is a 2017 Hong Kong comedy horror film directed by Yan Pak-wing and Chiu Sin-hang. The film is a memorial for Lam Ching-ying's passing away 20 years ago. Synopsis Tim Cheung is just an ordinal student in Hong Kong and an orphan. His parents died when he was still a baby, leaving him for his paternal grandmother to take care. As long as he grows, his classmates calls him 'rubbish bin'. His grandmother collects corrugated fiberboard to the recycle center for living. Once his grandmother when competing with an eldly for a corrugated box, Tim was involved in vampire cleanup department, a special office of Hong Kong government that founded since British Hong Kong era in order to deal with vampire. Tim discovered that he's neither human nor vampire by the department, and he also found out that his parents were the former members of the department, they were bitten during a mission and they sacrifice themselves for a greater good. Tim later joins the department as an intern. During a mission, he saves and keeps a vampire in his house. But this vampire lures a landlord vampire to attack. Cast * Baby John Choi as Tim Cheung, an intern vampire sweeper whose blood is resistant to the infection from vampires. His parents were both in the department, but were unfortunately bitten by a vampire during a mission. Tim's mother was giving birth to Tim, which resulted in him being neither human nor vampire. Tim then falls in love with a female vampire called Summer Yik Siu-ha. * Lin Min-chen as Summer, originally name Yik Siu-ha, born in 1820, died in 1840. She was buried as funeral objects to the landlord. She woke up as a female vampire with the landlord vampire. * Chin Siu-ho as Chau, Tim's master, teaching him how to fight against vampires. The figher of the department. * Richard Ng as Chung, director of the department, in charging technical support. * Lo Mang as Tai Gau Keoi, in charge of producing weapon and supplyment or cleaning up. * Bondy Chiu * Yuen Cheung-yan as Master Ginger * Siu Yam-yam * Jim Chim * Eric Tsang Reception The Hollywood Reporter stated that the film was "enjoyable in a throwaway kind of way, and it’s forgotten as soon as the credits roll" and that the film finding that it "shamelessly trades in nostalgia for both the singularly Chinese creature and the goofy horror comedies Hong Kong pumped out in the 1980s and early ’90s." Edmund Lee of the South China Morning Post compared the film to Juno Mak's Rigor Mortis and the Wong Jing production Sifu vs Vampire that "we finally have an adequate homage to the comedic tradition immortalised by Mr Vampire (1985) and its sequels." The review gave the film a three out of five rating, concluding it as a "frothy yet genuinely likeable film" Awards and nominations References External links * Category:2017 horror films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Hong Kong films Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:Directorial debut films Category:Vampires in film Category:Hong Kong horror films Category:Hong Kong comedy films